


Над нами ласковое море

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Сонни думает, что слишком многие истории начинаются в баре и это чертовски банально
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	Над нами ласковое море

Все начинается в баре. Сонни думает, что слишком многие истории начинаются в баре и это чертовски банально. Белла говорит, что банальные истории — не значит плохие истории. Он верит Белле. Или просто хочет верить — здесь и сейчас.

Здесь и сейчас Барба сидит рядом, они почти соприкасаются локтями и это нестерпимо близко, но вместе с тем недостаточно. Сонни старается незаметно отодвинуться и в этот самый момент Барба слегка касается его предплечья. И смотрит прямо в глаза — Сонни тонет в этом взгляде. Кажется, Барба что-то говорит, но шум в ушах мешает Сонни услышать слова. Сердце стучит где-то в горле и не дает сфокусироваться. Наверное, сейчас у него очень глупый вид.

— Кариси, я говорю, что моя квартира в паре кварталов отсюда. Мы можем пойти ко мне, здесь слишком шумно.

Тот факт, что Барба счел нужным повторить, дает Сонни надежду, что он не успел все испортить своим ступором. И да, в баре совсем не шумно, большинство посетителей уже разошлось. Сонни не дурак, чтобы не понимать очевидных намеков.

— Конечно, советник.

Барба тихо фыркает себе под нос. И все еще держит Сонни за предплечье.

Сентябрьские дожди заливают город потопом. В тот момент, когда они наконец добираются до квартиры Барбы, ни на одном из них нет сухого места.

В иные ночи Сонни думает, что почти разгадал Барбу, но тут же начинает сомневаться. Если взять за аксиому утверждение, что тело не врет... но работа научила его не верить в это утверждение. Тела врут. Сонни запутался, он уже не так уверен, что знает правильный ответ на вопрос: что происходит между ним и Барбой.

Барба не любит лишние разговоры, когда они остаются наедине, он предпочитает действовать. Не то чтобы Сонни был против, но все чаще ему хочется знать. Хочется определенности. Он бы спросил, если бы не предупреждающие взгляды каждый раз, когда Сонни собирается открыть рот. Как будто Барба знает, что сейчас может услышать. Может быть, Сонни такой предсказуемый. Может быть, у него все написано на лице. И он молчит.

За неделю до Рождества Нью-Йорк накрывает снежным куполом. Город парализован. Манхэттен похож на стеклянный шар, который постоянно встряхивают, чтобы белые хлопья не переставали кружиться.

Сонни почти каждое утро приносит Барбе в офис кофе, получает в ответ мимолетное «Спасибо, Кариси», но Сонни никак не удается поймать взгляд. Досада множится, как и снег за окном.

Ночами Сонни пытается убедить себя, что удовольствие, разделенное на двоих, искупает отсутствие слов. Но не отсутствие взглядов — даже в темноте спальни Сонни не может их поймать. Барба не смотрит ему в глаза. Память услужливо подсказывает, что последний раз он ловил взгляд Барбы, направленный на него, в тот вечер в баре. В вечер, когда все началось — даже если у того, что происходит между ними, нет названия.

В первых числах января Сонни не выдерживает:

— Рафаэль, посмотри на меня.

И все катится к черту.

Весна проходит для Сонни незамеченной. Он работает сверхурочно, редкие свободные часы тратя на помощь сестрам или Аманде, старается ни о чем не думать и пропускает все судебные заседания, где не требуется его присутствие.

Роллинс спрашивает лишь однажды:

— Сонни, ты в порядке? Юриспруденция перестала тебя интересовать?

— Что-то вроде того.

Наверное, у него опять все написано на лице, потому что Роллинс не настаивает, хоть и не выглядит убежденной.

Лето обрушивается на город беспощадной жарой. Кажется, даже асфальт плавится под ногами. Сонни почти не пересекается с Барбой по работе, но не чувствует ни облегчения, ни освобождения. Он сокращает свои сверхурочные, почти перестает звонить сестрам, все чаще проводит вечера в баре, бездумно пялясь в принесенный барменом скотч. Сонни не знает, зачем он его заказывает — он терпеть не может скотч. Впрочем, он к нему даже не притрагивается, просто ловит в стакане блики и свое отражение. Бармен никак не комментирует чужие странности.

К сентябрю жара немного спадает. Сонни наконец берет у врача рецепт на таблетки от бессонницы и повышенной тревожности.

Упаковка так и остается на прикроватной тумбочке нераспечатанной.

В октябре опять идут затяжные дожди. Сонни осознает свое одиночество, оно размером с целый континент. Он больше не может его игнорировать.

Ночи превратились в пытку, теперь он только и делает, что вспоминает: взгляд, с которого все началось, горячее дыхание, безмолвие, которым был наполнен каждый угол в спальне Барбы, попытки понять. Попытки облечь в слова то, о чем знало тело. Эти воспоминания топят его так же, как тот первый взгляд. Сонни тонет.

Он начинает понимать, что с таким упорством пытался скрыть Барба за своим молчанием, почему отводил взгляд.

Тени на потолке складываются в причудливые фигуры. Тест Роршаха. В каждой тени Сонни видит профиль Барбы. Дождь за окном переходит в ливень, шум воды заглушает все мысли.

Утром Сонни стучит в знакомую дверь. В руках стакан черного приторного кофе.

— Доброе утро, советник.

Сонни пишет Белле сообщение: «Не бывает ни банальных, ни плохих, ни хороших историй, сестренка. Есть истории, которые либо случились, либо нет».

Сонни просит:  
— Посмотри на меня, Рафаэль.

И Барба не отводит взгляд.

Сонни опять тонет.

Зато теперь он знает наверняка: сам Рафаэль утонул уже давно.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
